Survivor
by FearlessGirl13
Summary: Bella Swan had nothing except the clothes on her back. From a young age she lived on the streets, fending for herself against whatever life threw at her. It was all she ever knew until she met Edward Mason. He opens doors for Bella that she never knew existed but could Bella ever really trust him? After all he was a man, and weren't all men just like her father? AH Bella/Edward
1. Prologue

Living on the street is bad enough as it is.

You're always cold, always looking for food, always trying to find the tiniest bit of shelter when poor weather decides to make apperences, and so much more.

But imagine never knowing any better then that. Imagine that being your life from a simple age of 5 or 6.

It's not a life any sane person would chose to live, but when you have no choice what else is there? Exactly, nothing.

Since I was a small child I had no one there for me. Yes I actually had a house at one point but no parents to care for me, no love and guidence a child needs.

At the age of 4 my parents lost their house because there was no money left. We all lived in motels or the car for a short amount of time but then the little money we had left ran out.

So it was goodbye motels & car, hello grimy cold alley ways.

I remember my mother teaching me how to find edible food when she could function without alcohol, which was not very often.

It was the best thing that bitch had ever done for me because I could finally survive without them.

At age 16 I ran away.

I wanted nothing more from either assholes I called my parents. I had suffered enough beatings to last a life time.

I was born into the family of an alcoholic mother and an abusive father, great mix isn't it? All I ever knew was fighting, screaming, cursing, beatings. That was normal to me because I knew nothing else.

I thought all men were abusive and all women turned to alcohol to numb the pain of a fucked up life they have no way of escaping. That is until I met Edward Mason.

That man changed my life forever.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 ! Thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited, & followed my story! You have no idea how much it means to me. So thank you thank you thank you! **

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Twilight, the fabulous Stephenie Meyers does :)  
_**

The looks I got on a daily basis would make any normal person want to crawl in a hole and cry but I was used to it.

I agreed with what they thought. I was what they say I was.

People who saw me looked at me and saw exactly what I was, a loser with no future. A scumbag who lived off other peoples scraps, who smelled like they just crawled out of the sewage system.

I was nothing.

Simply a waste of space.

Some who walked by me told me to do everyone a favor and just end my life. The thought was always in the back of my mind but I was just too chicken shit to actually do it.

But trust me, I wanted to.

Always being cold, hungry, and stinky wasn't fun but I deserved it, like my father used to tell me.

I was a piece of shit, a mistake that ruined my family.

My parents never wanted to have a baby, I was a mistake that my mother was to afraid to erase before she had me.

My father always told me how if I were never born they would still have their house because caring for a baby cost them so much money.

He retold that story every year on my birthday, never letting me forget it.

Even all the years later, at age 17 I still believed every word he said because I knew deep down he was right.

He always told me how no one could ever love me because all I did was ruin the lives around me, no one would ever want me because I was ugly and useless.

He was right.

I no longer felt sorry for myself, I just accepted the facts and tried to move on. It was easier once I ran away from my parents.

I found a new alleyway on the other side of Seattle, Washington. It wasn't a very large city but big enough that I wouldn't run into my parents anytime soon.

I made sure no one else had claimed that alley and made myself at home. A little bed made of newspaper, a pillow of an old sheet I found in the garbage, and a beat up blanket with lots of holes in it. But it still kept me a little warmer at night so I loved it.

My clothes were old and dirty, a dress that swam around my body covered in holes and dirt, no shoes, and a big jacket a kind women gave me one day walking past me.

It was all I had, all I needed.

No one ever really bothered me. Some other homeless people tried stealing my home but I never allowed them to.

Men were what scared me most. Wealthy men and other homeless men.

They were all like my father, all men were abusive and mean. No getting around that fact. Whenever a man would walk down or past my alley I would instantly tense waiting for one of them to strike me.

It never seemed to go away.

I was yanked out of my thoughts when I heard distant voices from the other end of my alley.

I listened closely and made out that there were atleast two men heading my way.

My whole body went ridged and I forced myself to quickly conceal myself out of their eyesight, or tried to atleast.

My head was turned away from them so I held my breath hoping they would pass.

No such luck.

"Yo man, look over there!" One yelled in a drunk voice.

"Where?" Another asked.

"Right there! Don't you see her," The drunk one asked moving closer to me. My breathing was irregular and I was sweating like crazy.

I was terrified.

I could feel them getting way to close to me.

"Is it alive?" A further away voice asked.

"Yeah I can hear it breathing," A voice said right behind me. I quickly shut my mouth and held my breath.

It was too late.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my arm.

"Wake up!" He yelled in a sloppy alcohol filled tone.

When I didn't respond he spun my whole body around. I squeezed my eyes shut, refusing to look at any of them.

"Oooo we have ourselves a lady friend!" He screamed to his buddies. I felt my stomach drop. I knew exactly what was going to happen to me. I heard stories about this stuff all the time.

Well of men taking advantage of poor homeless girls.

I could feel the tears gathering under my closed eyes and I tried blocking out everything they were saying.

"What should we do with her?" One asked coming closer.

"I have an idea," The one holding me laughed.

I could feel his hands begin to roam my body.

That's when I tried to fight back, but I was too weak and small to do any damage.

He slammed me into the wall, obviously pissed off at that point. He made his buddies jump in and so many pairs of hands were on me I could no longer count. I tried blocking out everything they were saying but bits and pieces of sentences were caught.

They kept saying what they'd do to me if I screamed or fought back, they kept calling me their bitch, their whore, so many other things. I just cried and didn't fight back.

But when they removed the last article of my clothing I lost it. I screamed at the top of my lungs without even realizing I did so.

The man who grabbed me for the first time slammed my head into the wall and everything seemed to slowly fade into blackness. I thought I heard a new voice yelling off into the distance but I decided it was only my imagination praying for it to be someone coming to save me.

I knew at that point I was a dead girl.

"Miss? Miss? Are you alright? Please wake up. Just open your eyes darlin', open those pretty eyes." An unfamiliar, angelic voice called from what seemed to be a very distant place. I tried to open my eyes for the angel but I couldn't.

My head hurt so bad but I tried harder and my eyes began to flutter.

"There ya go darlin' keep trying. Open those pretty eyes for me. Show me you're okay," The angel insisted over and over again.

I just wanted to please this angel so I tried harder and harder.

Finally my eyes fluttered open and met deep apple green eyes starring intently into mine.

A wide beautiful smile spread across the face of the angel starring down at me.

"There you go! You're going to be okay, darlin'. I've got you," He whispered happily before trying to help me into a upright position.

I tried taking in my surroundings. I was still in the alleyway but we were the only two people there. My head was throbbing so I let out a light whimper as I realized how bad the pain was.

"What hurts, darlin'?" The angel asked, concerned. I didn't open my mouth, just moved my hand to my head.

"Let me take a look," He said quietly, removing my hand and taking a look. "No blood, just a little bump," He smiled after a few seconds of looking.

His smile was absolutley breath-taking. He was defiantly an angel. No humans looked like him.

Apple green eyes, cooper messy hair, and a jaw structure any human would kill for. His lips were full and pouty, perfect nose, and his eyes were a color of green I'd never seen before. I could stare for hours.

Since he was an angel I didn't fear him like every other male to come near me. Since I was dead, he couldn't hurt me.

"What's your name, darlin'?" He asked after a moment of silence.

I didn't responed.

"I won't hurt you," He promised.

I stayed silent.

"I'd like to take you to a hospital if that is alright?" He asked hesitantly.

I vigorously shook my head, causing another whimper to escape my thoat.

"Okay, okay relax, no hospital," He said quickly. "Do you have a home?"

Again I shook my head.

He stayed silent for a couple more seconds giving me time to look down at my clothing. It felt heavier then what I was used to. When I looked I noticed I was wrapped in a heavy gray peacoat that I had never seen before.

When I looked back at my angel I realized he didn't have a coat on and he must have given me his.

I hugged it closer to me. It was warm and smelled amazing.

"Well I am a doctor, could I bring you back to my house?" He asked. My eyes grew large.

"No no, I just want to make sure you are okay. Then when you get better you can go wherever you please,"

I shook my head.

"Well darlin' you have no choice," He stated before scooping me into his arms before I even processed what he said. He began walking out of the alleyway toward a silver car parked near by.

I instantly started squirming and whimpering. Flashbacks of what had happened the night before came back to me and I realized he was the one responsible for my head hurting and my normal clothes being ripped off of me.

Noticing my panic he placed me on my feet once we got to the side of the car.

"Hey, hey!" He said trying to calm my resistance. He grabbed both of my arms and looked me in the eyes.

"I won't hurt you, I swear on my life I won't," He promised. "I just need to make sure you're okay, I want to protect you, darlin'," He said pushing hair out of my face, causing me to flinch.

He noticed my discomfort and released his grip on me. He moved and opened the door of the car for me.

I didn't know what to do. Get in the car with the man I assumed tried to rape me or stay in the alley on an insanely cold night.

"I didn't hurt you last night, that wasn't me," He said seeming to have read my mind. "I stopped them before they did anything other then knocking you out,"

I looked at him for a good minute, trying to decide if he was telling the truth. He waited patiently. I took a deep breath then moved to get in the car.

Once seated he shut the door and moved around to the drivers side.

When he got in he looked over at me, "Please buckle your seatbelt, darlin'," He asked looking from me to something beside me. I had never really been in a car before, nor had I ever used a seatbelt.

I just starred at him.

He reached over and I flinched waiting to be slapped.

"I would never hit you," He whispered, almost hurt. I reopened my eyes to see him look down then quickly reach over me and grab what I assumed to be the seatbelt.

He clipped it into something on the other side of me and did the same to himself. Once he finished, he started the car and drove off to an unknown destination.

I stayed quiet, praying he wouldn't try to hurt me.

"Oh by the way, my names Edward," He smiled a crooked grin at me before returning his gaze to the road.

Edward. My angels name was Edward. Very different, but it fit him. I was starting to think I wasn't dead. It all felt too real. And being dead seemed to easy.

Even though Edward seemed unnaturally nice to me, he was still a man. At any moment he would strike me, just like every other male on earth. He was abusive, just not right yet.

I didn't speak, I just stayed as quiet as possible so I didn't do anything to upset Edward.

We drove for what felt like hours until finally pulling into a driveway next to a really nice, big house. It had a white wrap around porch, a red door, and shutters on every window. It was too dark out to see the color of them.

It occured to me then that I had no idea what day it was or what time it was.

Edward quickly turned off the car and got out.

I just sat there.

He came around to my side of the car and opened my door with a smile. I just starred up at him.

"Ya coming?" He asked holing out his hand for me to take. I hesitated but got out of the car, ignoring the hand he held out to me. His smile didn't disappear as he motioned for me to follow him up the stone walk way to the steps.

I walked slowly, unsure of what the hell I was even doing here. I should be curled into a ball on my homemade bed in my alley. Not walking toward the house of some stranger I had just met.

Edward unlocked the front door and walked in, flipping on lights as he went.

The house was gorgeous, inside and out. I assumed we were standing in the living room because there was a couch and a very large tv in it.

"Make yourself at home, I'll be right back," He smiled before taking of up the stairs.

I didn't move. I just wrapped the jacket around me tighter and switched my weight from one foot to the other.

A minute or two later Edward came back down the steps in flannel pj pants and a tshirt.

"Sorry but that mokey suit was killing me," He smiled. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

Right at that moment my belly made the loudest growl it could manage.

He chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes. Follow me,"

I followed him into a large kitchen. He motioned for me to sit on a stool at a bar while he moved around the kitchen grabbing various items.

"Do you like omlets?" He asked. I shrugged, I'd never had nor heard of an omlet before.

"Ever had one?"

I shook my head no.

"Well tonight is your lucky night," He grinned before continuing with what he was doing.

He didn't try to push me for answers to questions he knew I wouldn't answer. He just cooked in silence or would make small comments, throwing me adorable crooked smiles here and there.

I just sat still taking it all in, waiting for the other ball to drop and for him to start hitting me.

"Hopefully it's good!" He said before placing a delicious looking plate of food in front of me. My mouth was watering. I grabbed the fork he held out to me and devoured the food.

It all tasted so amazing. I finished in about 2 minutes.

"Would you like another, darlin'?" He asked with an amused look on his face. I didn't want to be greedy so I just shook my head no. "Well I'm making you another and if you'd like to eat it feel free," He said turning back to the stove.

I hadn't realized he'd placed a cup of an orange liquid in front of me. I picked it up and brought it to my lips.

It was both sweet and bitter. I loved it.

I drank the whole thing and let out a loud burp.

I was so embarresed I hadn't meant to.

Edward let out a loud laugh causing my cheeks to burn bright red.

"That was a good one," He chuckled placing another delicious omlet in front of me. I hesistant for a split second before digging into it. I tried remembering the last time I had ate. It had been almost 6 days since I'd found edible scraps. I hadn't realized that until then.

"Would you like more orange juice?"

I nodded and continued eating.

He poured more orande liquid- orange juice- into my cup and returned to the stove, cleaning up the mess.

"How was it?" He asked once I'd finished the second omlet. But when I didn't speak he reworded the question, "Was it terrible?" I quickly shook my head no. "Good?" He asked surprised.

I nodded my head fast. A huge smile spread across his face, "I'm glad,"

I just looked down at the plate then got up, plate in hand, and brought it over to the sink. "I've got that! You go sit down," He instructed taking the plate from my hand.

I returned to the stool and just starred at my hands.

"Alright darlin', are you ready to give me some answers?" He asked after a long period of silence.

I didn't respond nor did I look up.

"I'll take that as a no,"

I closely examined a thread on the jacket, realizing how nice it was. Must have been expensive.

"Would you like to take a shower?" He asked trying to figure out what I wanted.

I shook my head, I didn't want to part with the jacket. It was sort of a comfort to me.

"Let's go into the living room then," Edward mentioned realizing I wouldn't be giving up any information any time soon.

I followed behind him and stood in the door way as he took a seat on the comfy looking couch.

"I don't bit darlin'," He smiled but instead of comforting me his statement made me flinch.

I walked over to the couch and sat far away from him. I didn't want to do anything to upset him. I was scared enough as it was.

He flipped on the tv and searched through channels. I'd never watched tv before, it was all so new to me.

We sat there, not talking, for hours on end. Edward didn't try to push any information out of me. He would comment on the shows but that was it. I just sat there amazed at the tv and all the shows.

My eyelids grew heavy and I sunk deeper into the couch, getting comfy. Everything seemed to become more and more distant before I was sucked into a black hole full of nightmares.  
_

**Well there you go! This is alot longer then the first chapter so I hope it is good! Please review & leave comments all about your thoughts because they are what keep me writing :)**

~Karter 


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while, this chapter was really hard for me to write but I hope it was worth the wait. Bella is one tough chick to try to be because of the situation and everything involved. I hope it's not a disappointment! **

**Thank you to all who have reviewed so far, you have no idea how happy they make me. Please continue to review and I will continue to post!**

My nightmares were always the same. I was running, running from something unknown but I did know if I was caught it'd be the end of my life. Without a doubt.

I never saw who or what I was running from but I always knew they were there, I could hear their footsteps, hear their heavy breathing as they chased me, feel them get closer and closer to me.

The dream always ended the same, a hand would slowly reach out and no matter how hard I pushed my legs to run it would always land on my shoulder and rip my body back. Right when my body would slam into my attacker I would wake up screaming in a cold sweat.

It never failed to scare the shit out of me.

I was there now. Running for my life from something that was worse than anything I'd endured in my life.

I felt the hand hover above my shoulder as I ran through the mazes of alleyways and buildings. Right when it grabbed me I screamed and was snapped out of my dream.

"Darlin' it's alright! I'm right here," Cooed a voice I'd grown so comforted by. I felt his hands on either side of my face but I refused to open my eyes. I just wanted it all to stop.

"Open your eyes," Edward whispered, stroking the tears away from below my eyes. "C'mon beautiful, show me those eyes,"

My whole body was shaking and I just let myself get lost in his angelic voice. Slowly, my eyes opened and I was face to face with his green apple gems. It was like our first meeting all over again.

Looking at him made tears weld in my eyes because I was so grateful to be safe. I was so thankful for this angel that I did not deserve.

"Bad dream?" He asked softly pushing hair off of my sweaty face. I nodded and sucked in a deep breath.

"Well you're here and safe. Nothing and no one will hurt you ever again, darlin'. I promise you that,"

I wish I could believe him.

"Would you like to take a shower?" He asked releasing my face and standing up. A warm inviting smile graced his lips. I nodded because I desperately needed a nice, warm, clean shower.

I followed Edward upstairs, very cautious of what he did. I was still on edge from what happened in the alley and my reoccurring dream.

He'd told me more than once that he wouldn't hurt me, but that's what everyone says.

His bathroom was beautiful. So clean, bright, and inviting. I couldn't wait to have steaming hot water running over my dirty body.

"Here ya go," He said handing me a large towel. "Use this nob to turn the hot water on, this one for the cold, and pull this little thing to turn it to the shower," He instructed, showing me each thing. I nodded showing I understood.

"Also, this light switch turns on the heater installed above the shower, would you like that on? It really makes it warmer in here," I nodded yes and he turned it on.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything," He said before heading toward the door. "Oh! I will also lay clothes out on my bed for you," He then closed the door behind him.

I just stood looking at the closed door for a few minutes before hesitantly turning around and facing the shower.

I was just waiting for the moment when he would crack and stop being so nice to me.

Just like everyone always did.

I turned the water on and made it as hot as my body could handle before stepping into the stream on delicious water.

I just stood there, watching the dirt run off my body and down the drain. It felt like paradise.

I looked around the shower and spotted the only shampoo and conditioner in there.

I picked it up, smelling the scent. It smelt just like Edward.

I squirted a large handful into my palm and lathered it into my waist length, hair.

I repeated this step four times because my hair was just that dirty. Then I moved onto washing my body.

The body wash was manly but again it reminded me of Edward so I couldn't get enough. My body had gone so long without a washing that I lathered it up six times before I finally felt fresh and clean.

After standing under the hot stream for another minute, I turned off the water, dried off, and wrapped the large towel around my tiny body.

I turned the heater and lights off and wandered into the bedroom across the hall with the light on.

I figured it was Edwards and that he'd left the light on so I would know so.

It was so nice.

His sheets were navy blue silk, his bed was a king size, his pillows looked as soft as clouds, his walls were a warm beige color, and the dressers and headboard were a black stained wood.

I just wanted to jump onto the bed and bury myself in the blankets but I refrained and studied the clothes he'd left out; a pair of boxers, gray sweatpants, a Forks High School football tshirt, and black Nike socks.

I smiled to myself and quickly dressed.

Once I was in the warm, clean clothes I towel dried my hair and hung the towel on the doorknob.

As I was about to walk out of the room a picture on the wall caught my eye.

It looked like a younger Edward with his arms wrapped around an absolutely gorgeous blonde.

She was flawless.

Her eyes held a sparkle that showed just how happy she was.

I should have known a God like Edward was involved with someone. They looked so happy. I didn't want my presence to ruin it.

I turned from the door in search of more pictures.

I found one on his bedside table, it looked recent. Edward looked the same as he does now but the blonde looked different, older.

There wasn't that same glint in her eyes, she looked sad but was trying to cover it up with a smile.

"That picture was taken right after the accident," Edwards's voice startled me.

I quickly spun around to see him leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

His eyes looked distant, like he was sucked into a memory.

I just stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

He remained quiet for what felt like hours; remembering something that was a mystery to me.

"She was never quite the same after it happened. She tried to be, tried to act like she was but we could all see through the mask,"

It was obvious he deeply cared about this girl. It'd be quite sweet if not so heartbreaking.

"Hell she's my baby sister, I always knew when something just wasn't right," He said still distant.

That statement made my heart burst with happiness.

His sister, nothing more.

I stopped he smile from spreading across my lips because I didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

The anticipation was killing me. I wanted to know what happened to her, what changed her so much.

"What happened to her?"

The words escaped my lips before I had the chance to stop them.

Edward's head snapped up, surprised to hear me speak to him but he took a deep breath and chose his words wising.

"She…she was raped,"

I was speechless.

"She was walking home from one of my high school football games. I was supposed to give her a ride home but I wanted to go hangout with my friends, not drive my baby sister home. Oh how I wish I had been a better brother and just stuck to my word. It was around 10 o'clock when the game ended. No girl should be walking the streets at such an hour alone but I didn't care, I was a self-centered teenage boy. I remember returning home after the victory party and seeing Rosalie sitting on the front porch swing. Tears were streaming down her face, there were small cuts along her cheeks and one on her lip, and her clothes were torn to shreds. I remember going ballistic, screaming, demanding to know what the hell happened to my little sister. She just cried, not saying a thing. Too scared and hurt to actually admit what happened. It was all my fault," By the time he'd finished a few tears fell down his cheeks.

I was close to sobbing.

That could have been me tonight.

"Rosie was never the same after that, she still isn't but she has gotten much better. I remember when I tried to comfort her she screamed and pushed my hands away. I reassured her over and over that I wasn't going to hurt her and after what felt like an eternity she allowed me to envelope her into my arms. I held her until the morning, both of us crying, mourning her innocence," He explained.

"My parents always blamed me, they never came right out and said it but I could just tell. I blamed myself too. If I had just driven her home she wouldn't have walked past that damn alleyway." He said after a period of silence.

There was so much anguish in his voice; I just wanted to comfort him.

Tears were pouring down my face but I didn't make a sound.

"That's why I knew I had to save you tonight, darlin'. I couldn't let what happened to Rosie happen to you," He whispered finally meeting my eyes.

"I'd never forgive myself," He whispered finally breaking down. A sob escaped his lips and I felt my heart breaking even more.

I didn't know how to comfort him, I was clueless.

He quickly stopped and wiped his face with both hands.

"I'm sorry for completely breaking down, talking about it all just is still a sensitive spot for me," He let out a humorless chuckle.

I just shook my head.

Tears were still running down my cheeks.

He'd saved my life; he saved me from living the rest of my life in fear and pain.

I sucked in a deep breath and walked slowly over to his large form.

Standing right in front of Edward made me realize just how tall and muscular he was. I had to strain my neck to look him in the eyes.

"Thank you for saving my life Edward, I don't know how I will ever be able to repay you but just know I can't thank you enough," I whispered avoiding eye contact until the very end.

"No need to thank me, darlin'," He smiled down at me. "I would do it all over again in a heartbeat," He whispered slowly moving his hand up and lightly placing it on my cheek.

I flinched but tried to cover it up, he saw right through it.

"I wish you'd trust me. I could never hurt you," He said removing his hand from my face.

Without thinking I placed my hand on his and moved it back to my face, turning my head into his palm.

It was comforting, it made me feel alive.

"Trust is not an easy thing for me, but I'm starting to realize you'd never hurt me. It'll take time though," I said with my eyes closed; enjoying the heat from his palm.

"I have all the time in the world," He said brushing his thumb against my cheekbone.

I pulled my face away from his hand and just looked into his beautiful eyes.

"How was your shower?" He asked, snapping out of a daze.

"Amazing," I smiled. "Thank you,"

"Stop thanking me, darlin', I'm glad. I'm also glad I finally get to hear that bell like voice of yours," He smiled.

I just smiled and shook my head.

"So darlin', what's your name?"

I thought for a second, did I really want him to know who I was? Did I wanted to allow personal information to be given?

What the hell.

"Bella,"

Well there you go! Holy crap that was A LOT to write. It took quite some time but I hope it was worth it! Writing about rape is no easy topic but I hope what I've written is acceptable. Please please please review! I love hearing your thoughts

~Karter


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm back I'm back I'm back! It's been too long but this chapter was quite different for me! I say that a lot but this story is so far out of my comfort zone so it is way harder to write, plus I want it all to be from the heart and 100% accurate! So without further ado I give you Chapter 3 of Survivor!**

**_**

"Bella," My name rolled off his tongue perfectly. It actually sounded beautiful. "I like it," He smiled.

"Well Bella, would you like me to show you to your room?" He asked when I didn't say anything.

I nodded.

He led me to a room on the other side of the hallway, right next to the bathroom. It was a lot more simpler then his but it was just as beautiful and warm.

The comforter was a light beige, as were the sheets. The walls were a light brown and the furniture was stained a dark chocolate brown. There was a small flat screen tv on the dresser across from the bed, two windows on one wall, the bed against the other, and a closet completing the last wall.

I could not wait to bury myself in the covers and sleep on a soft surface for the first time in years.

"So what do you think?"

"It's perfect," I whispered looking around the room then meeting Edwards bright eyes.

"Great, I will be right across the hall if you need anything." He smiled stepping closer to me. "Sleep tight, Bella," He said, softly placing his palm against my cheek. I fought against the urge to flinch away and instead turned my head into his warm hand and closed my eyes.

He pressed a light kiss to my forehead and it took everything in my not to cringe, it was not out of fear just instinct.

Before I knew it his hand was gone and he was standing by the door. He gave me one last half grin before shutting the door and leaving me with my thoughts.

As I laid in bed waiting for sleep to take over I heard Edwards voice through the door.

He was speaking in a gentle tone, "Hi baby, how was your day?"

It was silent as the person on the other line responded. My handsome hero really was taken.

Not that I cared.

The conversation continued for a good 5 minutes. His voice never changed from being kind and gentle.

I heard him make plans with his girl for this weekend, which was 3 days away.

He ended the conversation by saying, "Goodnight Princess, I love you,"

It was remarkable to actually hear those words said by a man. You could tell by his tone of voice that he meant it.

Edward was so different from all the men I knew.

He was admirable.

I awoke the next day with a startle. I could not remember anything from the night before at first but then I took in my surroundings.

Everything came flooding back to me.

I hadn't slept that well in so long. I woke feeling safe, secure, and so well rested. I felt like I was in paradise.

After enjoying the warmth and softness of the bed a little while longer I stretched and rubbed the sleep away from my eyes before pushing the warm covers off of my body and standing up. I quickly straightened up the covers and moved toward the door.

I quietly opened it and poked my head through the crack.

Edwards door was still shut so I tip toed toward the stairs. They were so hard to maneuver down because the wood was so creaky.

I decided to do a little exploring before Edward woke up. I wanted to know more about my knight in shining armor.

Who was taken.

Ugh!

I needed to make myself stop.

I looked around the room, admiring the different furniture and beautiful paintings and pictures around the whole downstairs.

Edward had so many family pictures around his house, it was so amazing to see. I finally had proof that a normal, functioning family was possible.

All the people in the pictures were beautiful. Rosalie appeared in a few of them as did a very petite girl with black spiky hair and bright green eyes, almost as bright as Edwards but not quite. An older couple, who I assumed to be Edwards parents, were just as stunning as their children.

The women had big caramel curls and it was obvious where her daughter got her blue eyes. She was so elegant and warm looking. She seemed just how a mother should. Her features were so delicate and beautiful it was hard to look away. She did not look old enough to have children as old as Edward.

The man was so very handsome. Edward and the spiky haired girl got their eyes from him. He had blond hair that seemed to be graying on the sides but it did not fit his face. He too looked way to young to have children. He looked so kind, but as always looks can be deceiving.

As I strolled around the living room I saw more and more pictures, until I spotted her.

She had to have been the most beautiful human being I'd ever seen.

She had a mix of crystal blue and green apple eyes, auburn ringlets coursed down her back, a tiny little face you couldn't help but adore, and a lopsided smile identical to Edwards.

She could not have been more than 3 when that picture was taken but she was absolutely stunning.

My starring was interrupted when I heard movement upstairs. Instantly my stomach clenched and I felt like I was going to pass out.

I did not know what kind of mood Edward would wake up in. Maybe he had changed his mind and did not want my dirty self there.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach and waited for his approaching footsteps to descend the stairs.

My back was to Edward and I pretended to be gazing out the window but I was just secretly dreading what was to come.

"Good morning, darlin,'" Edward's sleepy voice called as he reached the bottom of the steps.

I hesitantly turned toward him and forced a small smile.

"Morning," I said quietly.

"Hungry?"

I nodded and followed him into the kitchen.

"What sounds good for breakfast?" He smiled leaning across the counter as I took a seat on a stool.

I just grinned back and shrugged.

I was not used to eating so much food in such a small amount of time.

I loved it, do not get me wrong, it just felt so weird.

"Hmm," He said looking around the kitchen. "French toast?"

A huge smile spread across my lips and I quickly nodded.

"Coming right up!" He chuckled, grabbing all the items from various cabinets and the fridge.

French toast was the one thing I remembered my mother making that actually tasted amazing and edible.

The smell of cinnamon quickly filled the kitchen and my mouth began to water.

Edward worked quietly and quickly, occasionally speaking but otherwise just working in silence.

He was such a mesmerizing human being.

I couldn't thoroughly describe it no matter how hard I tried but there was just something about him that made me feel so safe despite my mind screaming against it. I wanted to badly to believe he would never hurt me and with every kind word and gesture I believed more and more he is my safety and it scared the hell out of me.

After everything I had been through man were labeled as nothing but disgusting pigs, but not Edward.

Never Edward.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of his voice.

"Hopefully they're good! I'm not a very talented cook," He said with a crooked smile, placing a plate in front of me loaded with french toast covered in syrup and butter.

"Oh shit I didn't even ask if you liked butter or syrup! I'm so sorry. Let me make you a different batch," He said quickly removing the plate.

I quickly began shaking my head no and reached my hand out and wrapped it around his wrist. He stopped talking and looked at me.

"I like syrup and butter," I whispered and a huge smile spread across his lips.

I loved when he smiled.

"Where's yours?" I asked as he sat beside me on the other stool.

"Still cooking," He said getting back up and handing me a fork.

I slowly dug into the food and it was absolutely amazing.

I tasted like heaven smothered in syrup.

"How is it?"

"Amazing!"

"Thank god," He chuckled.

Once Edwards food was finished cooking we both ate, holding light conversation.

"Damn I am a good cook!" He smiled, leaning back on the stool and rubbing his belly.

I just giggled earning a wink in response.

"So Bella can I ask you something?" He asked after a long period of silence.

I tensed up but nodded.

"Where is your family?" He asked.

I did not know how to answer. I did not want him to know what kind of people they were. I did not want him to hate me because of how disgusting they were.

"They died,"

"I'm so sorry," He said quietly looking at me but I refused to meet his gaze.

I hated lying, especially to Edward, but it was for the best.

"Don't be, it was so long ago I barely remember them," I said brushing it off like it was nothing in hope that he would let it go.

I think he realized I did not want to talk about it because he nodded but remained quiet.

"Where do you live, Bella?" Edward asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"I don't 'live' anywhere,"

"What do you mean?" He asked giving me a weird look. "You have to live somewhere,"

"The alleyway," I said shrugging. It was the only logical answer because it was where I slept.

"You don't have a home, Bella?" He asked looking at me as pity filled his eyes.

I hated pity.

I did not _need_ anyones pity. My life was the way it was, no changing it.

"You asked me this already and I told you I do not have a home," I answered looking away from his eyes.

"I...I thought you just didn't want to tell me,"

"It's a long story," I said avoiding the topic. "But I'm leaving here today. I can't intrude on you or your home any longer," I said mentally making the decision.

"What? No you are not!" He said quickly. "You're staying here until we get everything figured out. I am _not_ allowing you to go back to that alleyway," As he said this his voice grew louder and I shrank in my seat.

Loud voices made me think of my father.

"I'm sorry," He whispered after realizing I was frightened. "But I will not let you leave here unless you have a home to return to and since you don't you're staying here,"

I just looked up at him.

Part of me was so happy to stay because that meant I would get to spend more time getting to know Edward but the other part of me just wanted to leave because I knew I needed to get as far away from Edward.

There was so much I did not know about this man yet I felt so safe and comfortable around him.

I didn't even know his freaking last name for God's sake!

"Bella, I know you're still afraid, I don't expect you not to be! But I need you to at least trust me on this, please," He pleaded unleashing his beautiful eyes on me.

I just starred back at him, not agreeing but not disagreeing.

"It's settled then!" He smiled, sending a wink my way. "I need to go up to my office for a little while because I am supposed to be working from home today but I was thinking, since you will be staying here for a little while, we could go to the mall and get you some extra clothing, then go to the supermarket and stock up on food. How does that sound?" He asked putting the remaining dishes in the dishwasher then walking toward me.

A small smile touched my lips and I nodded.

"Great! Well please help your self to anything here, the remote to the tv is on the coffee table, and if you need anything my office is the door at the very end of the hallway," He said standing in front of my stool.

I just looked at him, like I always did. I never knew what to say when he spoke to me.

He gave me one last smile before briefly placing his hand on my cheek then walking into the living room and upstairs.

I just starred after him.

How could one person have any sort of effect on me? I was so broke and damaged, I didn't know how to act around Edward or figure out any of the feelings he gave me, if they were even real feelings at all.

I remained seated for quite some time, just trying so hard to figure things out but when I couldn't I gave up and retreated to the living room.

I didn't really know what tv was, of course I had watched some when I was a little baby and heard of it as I grew up, but I didn't actually remember watching it so I decided to avoid it all together.

Instead I walked over toward Edwards massive bookshelf on the wall opposite of the tv.

The one thing my mother did right was teach me how to read.

Reading was my only escape.

Whenever I was lucky enough to get my hands on a book I allowed myself to get lost in it and just be the main character so I could finally escape my life and be someone completely different.

I ran my fingers all along the spines of his books. They were all so dusty showing Edward hadn't touched them in some time.

They ranged from fiction to nonfiction, scifi to romance, encyclopedias to fantasy fiction. But what caught my eye were the children's books on the very bottom shelf.

They were so bright and colorful.

Happy even.

I liked them best.

Just running my fingers over every book brought me a sense of familiarity.

I knew books better than I knew anything else is this god awful thing we called life.

Books never changed.

They were always the same no matter how many times you read the same book, no matter what page you turned to it would always be the same as it was the last time you read it.

Books were real, this life was fake.

I don't know how long I sat in front of the book case reading book after book, but it had to have been at least a good 5 hours.

I was pulled out of my own little word by the sound of Edwards footsteps on the stairs.

"Hey darlin'," He smiled after seeing me on the floor surrounded by books upon books.

I just smiled at him before returning to the romance I had been reading.

I hadn't even noticed Edward walked toward me until he gently pulled the book away from my face.

He was crouched in front of me with a crooked grin on his face.

"Ready for some shopping?"

I gave a half smile and shrugged.

"I've never been shopping," I explained Edwards expression became clouded by confusion.

His eyes turned sad for a split second before he forced that gorgeous smile onto his face.

"Well in that case I am honored to accompany you for your first time," He said holding out his hand to help me up. I took his large warm hand with my small skeleton like hand and allowed him to lift me to my feet.

"I laid out some of my sister, Alice, clothes on your bed for you. You both are about the same size so they should fit,"

"Thank you," I said quietly before walking toward the stairs.

Once I returned to my room I found an outfit on my bed.

It consisted of tight dark washed skinny jeans, a white v neck tshirt, and brown combat boots. I quickly changed then folded my pajamas and placed them near my pillow.

Everything fit perfect but I was too afraid to look in the mirror.

I returned downstairs and found Edward near the front door wearing his black peacoat. He had his keys in one hand and a handful of fabric in the other.

"This was also Alices, it's quite cold outside for a March day," He said handing me the jacket.

It was a red peacoat.

I slipped my arms through the holes but stopped once I got to the weird buttons.

I had never owned a peacoat and I had no idea why there were so many buttons.

Edward noticed my confusion, let out a little chuckle, and brushed my hands away.

His long pale fingers took place of mine and slipped over every button, fastening it into place. Then once every button was done he grabbed the belt that hung near my waist and tied it into a loose knot.

"Ready?" He smiled.

I nodded, returning the smile.

He opened the front door for me and then pulled it shut behind us, locking up.

Once we got to the car Edward came to my side and opened the door for me before I could even reach my hand out to open it myself.

I smiled at him before getting in and fastening my seatbelt as he shut the door then went to his side.

After we were both in and buckled out journey to the mall began!

I was nervous.

Big, crowded places were not my thing.

"The mall I want to take you too is on the other side of Seattle so it will take about an hour to get there," Edward said. He continued to talk but I couldn't concentrate because all I heard was 'other side of Seattle' meaning we were going toward where my parents were.

My heart began to race and my stomach clenched.

Seattle was a big enough city, just because it was around the same part didn't mean we would run into them, right?

Right.

I quickly calmed myself down and tried to listen to Edward and what he was saying.

"We can get you whatever it is you need, okay? Don't be afraid to just get it! I was even thinking if you are super uncomfortable shopping for certain things with me I could set something up for you and my sister Alice, the one I mentioned before, to go out. She loves clothes and anything that involves shopping so I know she'll be interested," Edward said.

He was always so concerned about what I was comfortable with, it was so new to me.

The drive was pretty quiet other than the light music in the background or Edward mentioning something here or there.

It was nice.

As we got closer to our destination things began to look familiar.

Places I had seen when I lived and escaped my parents.

I didn't feel right.

Once we got to the mall I tried to forget and just enjoy my day with Edward.

What was the worst that could happen?

**FINALLY! Omg I'm so sorry that took forever but school has been absolutely crazy since it is the end of the year. Please don't hate me and just love the chapter!? Please review and tell me your thoughts! Reviews are what make me write faster and last chapter I only received one or two so please review more! It would make me so so so happy! The next chapter will come much faster than this one did I promise;***

**~Karter**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yes yes my dears you are reading correctly! Another chapter is now yours to read :) I was so so so inspired by all of your amazing reviews, favorites, and followings that I just had to give you all another chapter! I would love to give a special thank you to a few people; ****tee24****, ****a guest****, & ****xodreamalittledreamxo**** for reviewing! & definitely ****Hoodfabulous**** for reviewing and giving such great advice!**

**But I am dedicating this chapter to a review who just made my day, ****twilightgirls2001****, she left me the sweetest review that just made me want to write this chapter even faster. So thank you so much!**

**Thank you again to all who favored and followed my story, you all made my day as well! **

**One last thing,**

**ATTENTION LOVIES READING THIS! I have made a mistake in Chapter 1 and desperately need to fix it! Bella says she is 17 and at the time I thought it was perfect, until I decided to make Edward a doctor. For him to be a doctor would require him to be a few years older than 23, which is what I originally planned him to be. I thought about just making Edward 26 and leaving Bella 17 but that, in my opinion, is just a little too big of a difference. She would still just be a little baby and him a full on man. So I am now changing it in this chapter!**

**Bella: 19!**

**Edward: 26!**

**So sorry about the confusion! I know that was a huge intro but I just needed to say a few things! Please enjoy :)**

Let's just say shopping with Edward was a whole new experience I would never forget.

At first I was so awkward and unsure because I hated the thought of him standing around while I looked for clothing and tried to find things I liked. Plus buying all of it for me!

But once we started looking I realized all we would be getting was essentials because Edward was too much of a goofball to keep in one specific store for too long.

Even though he was a grown man when you placed him in a girlie store he just completely changed. He showed a side that did nothing but make jokes and almost get us kicked out of every store.

"Edward put the bras down!" I whisper-yelled to him as he picked up a cheetah bra and placed it over his non existing boobs.

"Does this make me look fuller up here?" He asked in a girlie voice. I started giggling uncontrollably. "It's not my fault I'm so flat chested!" He yelled, stomping his foot.

He was keeping a straight face while I, on the other hand, almost died of laughter.

Seeing such a manly man like Edward hold a bra to his chest, talking in such a high voice, and stomping his foot was one of the best things I'd ever seen.

"Edward stop," I laughed, hiding my face and trying to walk away. I ran right into a rack of panties and Edward just moved closer to me.

"Oooo panties!" He squealed. Yes squealed!

I completely lost it as he began picking up various pairs of underwear and held them to his waist.

"Definitely the pink thong, I would die without it," He said in his high voice, rolling his eyes.

"Hmm would these make my butt look good?" He asked hold a pair of blue lace boy short undies to his butt and wiggling it toward me.

I couldn't breath I was laughing so hard.

I just nodded and tried wiping the tears away from my eyes.

"It's settled! Omg are we the same size?!" He asked with wide eyes. "Because if we are we're totally sharing!"

By that point I was doubled over trying to catch my breath and laughing at the same time.

I thought shopping for undergarments with him would have been awkward and I think he did too, so he decided to make it the funniest experience of my life.

Even when I was ready to pay for my items he brought his up to the register too. When he thought I wasn't looking he checked the size to make sure it was my size so the purchases wouldn't go to waste but the look on the cashiers face was priceless.

Once we left the store Edward lost his cool and started laughing along with me.

"You just made my year," I giggled grabbing his arm as we walked.

"I'm glad!" He smiled removing his arm from my grasp and wrapping it around me shoulders.

For once, I didn't flinch.

I thought he was just giving me a one armed hug but he kept it there as we continued to go from store to store.

If I would go looking in a different section he would let me go but the moment I returned near him he would place his arm back around my shoulders.

It made me smile.

I felt safe.

No flinching, no nervousness.

Completely natural.

"I hate how you're spending so much money on me," I pouted once we left the 6th store.

He only let me carry 1 of the 5 bags we had so far.

I kept refusing items he would show me because it was just more money he was spending.

"Would you stop it already?" He asked poking my side. "I want to spend it on you. I want you to have things you've never had before! Plus, I'm smart with money so I have enough to cover all this plus way more," He smiled.

"Well once I get on my feet I'm paying you back for everything. I already have the amount you've spent so far today totaled up in my head," I said crossing my arms.

He just rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm starving, are you?" He asked once we left the 10th store.

He now had 8 bags, I still only had 1.

_Stubborn ass._

I nodded.

"Let's find the food court," He said looking around.

Once we found the food court and I smelled the various foods I realized just how hungry I was.

"What would ya like?" He asked after we figured out what kind of food places they had.

I just shrugged looking around.

I've only ever had a limited variety of foods.

I didn't know what was out there or what was even good.

"Ever have Chinese?" He asked after thinking for a few seconds.

I shook my head.

"Wanna try it? It's one of my all time favorite foods," He smiled.

"Sounds good," I said following him to the Chinese place. We waited in line for only a few minutes.

"Can you order for me? I don't know whats good," I said looking up at him.

"No problem. Do you like chicken?" He asked and I nodded. "How about rice?" Again I nodded.

"Awesome,"

From what I could hear Edward ordered us both sesame seed chicken, pork fried rice, and some weird ass thing called an egg roll along with two Cokes.

What the hell were Cokes?

Cocaine?

In all honestly, it all sounded gross but I trusted Edwards good taste to get me some good food.

Once he paid I tried to grab one of the trays, I didn't want him carrying all the bags plus two food trays, it wasn't possible! But he just swatted my hands away.

"Pick a table, darlin'," He nodded toward the sitting area.

I found one in the corner with two chairs.

Once we sat down Edward placed one tray in front of me and the other in front of him, unloaded all the bags onto the floor, then handed me a plastic fork.

I just starred down at the foreign food.

"Don't look so grossed out," He laughed. "It's good, I promise," He said placing his hand over his heart.

"What should I try first?" I asked taking a deep breath.

"Hmm try the chicken!"

I poked a piece of what I assumed was chicken covered in a weird orange sauce with seeds sprinkled on top and slowly moved it toward my mouth.

I could feel Edwards eyes on me the whole time.

It was just about to reach my lips when I chickened out, no pun intended.

"I'm scared!" I whined lowering the food away from my face.

"Trust me," He smiled and pushed the fork back up toward my lips.

I whimpered, closed my eyes, and shoved the chicken in my mouth.

As I slowly chewed the food I was pleasantly surprised.

It was delicious.

I quickly opened my eyes and smiled.

"Told ya!" Edward grinned back. "Now the rice," He said once I swallowed the chicken.

I wasn't so scared about the rice.

I quickly scooped some into my mouth, chewed, swallowed, and sent him a smile.

It too was delicious.

"Now the egg roll,"

"What the hell is an egg roll?" I asked scrunching up my nose at the thought.

"I couldn't tell ya whats in it, but it is good!" He said shrugging. I just looked at him, face still all scrunched up. "Have I done ya wrong so far?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the egg roll.

"Wait you have to dip it in Duck Sauce," He said grabbing a little package with orange sauce in it and used his teeth to tear it open.

"Duck Sauce?! What the hell is that?!" I asked grossed out just by the name.

"Again, couldn't tell ya! But it makes egg rolls so much better," He said squirting a small amount from the package onto my egg roll.

I was tired of fighting him so I just quickly took a bite.

Ew. Ew. EW!

So gross!

I think Edward could tell by my face that I didn't like it because he started laughing so hard.

"Here, here spit it out," He laughed handing me a napkin. I turned away and spit the food into the napkin.

"Oh my gosh, that was gross," I cried.

He was still laughing his ass off.

"Take a sip of Coke," He said pushing my cup toward me.

"What's Coke?" I asked picking up the cup. There was a lid on it so I couldn't even see what it looked like "Cocaine?" I asked looking at him, cocking my head to the side.

This just made him laugh harder.

"No silly! Coca-Cola, it's soda," He smiled once he stopped laughing at me.

"Soda?" I asked, still confused.

"You've never had soda?" He asked with big eyes.

"Nope,"

"Well as a doctor this should make me happy since it's so bad for you, but as a friend I'm appalled! Soda is one of the greatest drinks. Just try it," He said motioning me to take a sip.

I moved the straw towards my lips and took a tiny sip. After the whole egg roll thing I was super cautious.

My mouth was filled with a cold, bubbly, sweet liquid. I took a bigger sip.

"That's so good," I said after swallowing my third sip.

He just smiled at me.

He held up his hand and ticked the following of each finger, "Chicken, yes. Rice, yes. Soda, yes. Egg roll,"

"No!" We both said at the same time.

Once we stopped laughing it was time to get our grub on!

We both ate in silence at first, just enjoying the food and company, but then slowly conversation built.

"I've been meaning to ask you Edward, what the hell is your last name?!"

"Mason, Edward Mason," He smiled.

Mason, I liked it.

"How about you?" He asked.

"Swan, Isabella Swan," I said.

"How old are you Ms. Swan?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"19, how about you Mr. Mason?" I asked mimicking him.

"26" He answered. "You're still a youngin'," He winked.

I just looked at him. I didn't want him to think of me as a little girl.

"Enjoy it, life goes by so fast," He said leaning over the table a little.

7 years seemed like a lot but it wasn't an unimaginable amount of time.

"Can I ask you something serious?" I asked after a moment of thought.

"Go ahead,"

"Why are you being so nice to me? Doing all of this for me?"

"Honestly Bella, I don't know," He answered shaking his head. "You remind me of Rosalie and there is just something about you Ms. Swan. Since I spotted you in the alleyway all I could think about was helping you in any way I possibly could. You intrigue me," He answered leaning further across the table.

"I can't give you much back in return," I said looking down.

"I don't want _anything_ in return," He said trying but failing to meet my gaze. "I just want you to be happy. Something inside me _needs_ you to be happy. It doesn't make sense to me but I will do whatever I can to fulfill that need," He said finally catching my eyes.

He was so perfect it hurt.

I didn't deserve such kindness.

The conversation had turned deep and I wanted today to stay light and happy so I changed the subject.

I had got the answer I needed.

Edward didn't expect money, or items, or _sex_ in return for all he did for me. Knowing that made it easier to go along with everything because I knew I would repay him in money once I actually had some but anything else would just been crossing a huge line.

I knew Edward was a better man than that but any sane person would worry he had other intentions.

We both kept asking each other questions for who knows how long.

It was so easy to be _normal_ around Edward.

He was familiar to me.

Knowing him only a day played no part in my connection to him.

People can call me crazy, but I could just feel it in my heart that he was different.

"Ready to go, darlin'?" He asked. I nodded and we both stood. I tried grabbing a few of the bags but he pushed my hands away and sent me a glare, scooping up the bags in the process. Then I tried grabbing the trays but again he pushed me away and managed to grab them both as well.

As I turned to walk toward a trash can so he could throw out the remaining trash I made a 'humph' sound and crossed my arms.

In response Edward kneed me in the ass and chuckled.

I just glared back at him and continued walking, holding onto my only bag.

After getting rid of the trays we made our way out of the mall and toward the car.

"Can you grab my keys, they're in my coat pocket?" He asked moving his arm out of my way. I reach in and grabbed out the keys.

"Now look at the little black remote," He instructed.

"This one?"

He nodded.

There were four little buttons with white drawings on them.

"Press the one at the very bottom," He said and when I did so the trunk popped open. I lifted the hood and moved so he could place the bags in then threw mine in as well before shutting the hood and handing over the keys.

Once we were in the car and buckled up we set out on the ride home. It was already almost 7 by the time we left and my eyelids grew heavy.

I slowly let them shut as the sound of the classical music from the radio lulled me to sleep.

The next thing I knew I was being lifted out of the car. I quickly opened my eyes, startled by the sudden movement, but relax when I realized who was carrying me.

Edwards strong muscles flexed as he carried me up the walkway toward the house.

"We're home, darlin', you're okay. Go back to sleep," He cooed and I obeyed. My eyes slid shut again and I cuddled deeper into his chest as sleep consumed me once again.

I awoke the next day in my bed, covered with blankets, and still in my clothes from the day before, minus the peacoat.

I smiled to myself.

Edward knew I would be uncomfortable with the thought of him changing me but didn't want to wake me up so he just removed my jacket and left me the way I was.

After stretching I got up and made the bed. I saw all my bags of clothing from our shopping adventure sitting in front of the closet. Edward must have put them there after placing me in bed.

As I left my room I noticed Edwards bedroom and office doors were open as well as empty.

Once I got downstairs I realized how quiet it was.

Edward was no where to be found.

As I checked the kitchen I spotted a piece of paper on the counter.

In Edwards perfect handwriting was a note that read,

_Bella,_

_ I had to go into work today but didn't have to heart to wake you please make yourself at home and help yourself to anything. I know we didn't get to go food shopping last night, something I remembered once you were tucked away in bed, so there may not be a ton of food but please enjoy whatever you can find. We can go food shopping once I get home from work, which should be around 5:30 if it's a good day. If you need anything, anything at all just call my cell phone. The number is listed below as is the hospitals number. Be safe, darlin'._

_ ~Edward_

I smiled to myself as I reread his note a handful of times.

He was so thoughtful it drove me insane.

But in a good way!

I decided I would do whatever I could around the house to help Edward out.

Straighten up, dust, vacuum, and cook dinner! There were a limited amount of things I knew how to make but spaghetti was one of them.

After checking to make sure we had all the right ingredients it was settled that dinner would be on the table by the time Edward returned home.

I was determined.

**Go me go me, it's my birthday! Just kidding it's not really my birthday... But I am uber happy with myself that I banged out two chapters in two nights! Now I know this one isn't as long but it's, in my opinion, super cute! It shows us an Edward we haven't seen yet in the story & a friendship/relationship blooming in front of our very eyes! Please review & leave me your thoughts so I can read them & get super excited & write another chapter super fast!**

**~Karter**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm here! So sorry, major writers block as well as finals, jobs, summer, sunshine, boys etc! I apologize for my absence but I hope this long long chapter is worth it! **

**Enjoy my lovies ;*  
_**

"Edward I am so sorry," I sobbed covering my face. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid.

I ruined everything.

I hated myself.

I burnt the pasta, the sauce exploded all over the kitchen, I caught a towel on fire, and the pots were ruined.

"Wh-what happened?" Edward asked examining the damage.

"I wa-wanted to coo-k you dinner an-and straighten up the hou-house but the cooking di-didn't go as pla-plan-planned," I sobbed.

I was such a terrible person.

This would be what made Edward snap.

He would destroy me.

I removed my hands from my face to see his reaction.

My hands were shaking so bad it looked like there were more than just two.

I couldn't read his face.

It was completely blank.

He slowly looked at me and took a step forward.

Then another.

Then another.

Until he was at arms reach.

His hands were balled into fists but his face was still blank.

"Please Edward, please don't hit me. I'm so sorry. I know I deserve it but please don't hit me." I cried. "I'll do anything,"

I thought his eyes softened but he raised his hand. I cowered away from him and fell into the corner of the room, sinking down the the floor with my knees bent.

I covered my eyes and waited for the attack.

I felt him get closer.

The contact I felt wasn't what I expected.

A hand touched my cheek and I cried harder waiting for the pain but it never came.

Instead I felt a thumb wipe away my tears.

"Look at me, Bella," He whispered, face inches from mine. "Please, baby, look at me," He begged.

I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head toward him.

"I would _never __**ever**_ hit you, do you understand me?" He asked looking me dead in the eyes.

His perfect green orbs held unreleased tears and a fierce stare I'd never seen before.

I didn't know what to say. That wasn't what I was expecting at all.

"Please tell me you believe me when I say I will never lay a finger on you, Bella. No matter how upset or frustrated I am, I will never hurt you. You are safe with me. I will protect you until the day I die," He said softly, still caressing my cheek.

I began to cry harder but nodded in understanding.

I was safe.

No one would hurt me again

But most importantly, Edward would never hurt me.

He let out a strangled sob and pulled me into a back breaking hug.

I hadn't been held like that in years, if ever before.

At first I was stiff but after my senses were filled with nothing but Edward my whole body relaxed and I melted into his body.

The feeling was immaculate.

I felt his body shake and pulled back to look at his face.

"Why are you crying?" I whispered, wiping away a few stray tears.

He just shook his head and looked away.

"Tell me," I pleaded. I never wanted to cause this angel any sadness.

"I never want you to be afraid when you're with me. I never want you to think I would harm you in any way. I never want to hear you beg for me to not hurt you. I want you to feel safe," He cried as more tears trickled down his cheeks.

I pulled him to me and he buried his head in the crook of my neck as I stroked his back.

"I know I'm safe with you Edward," I whispered after moments of silence pasted.

He just squeezed me tighter and nuzzled my neck.

This kind of contact was so unusual to me but it felt so right.

~OoOoO~

Who knew how long we sat there, but I loved every minute of it. His strong arms were the only place I knew nothing could get me.

"How about we go out to eat?" He asked after collecting himself. His face was still buried in my neck.

"I'd love that. But let me clean up first," I said running my fingers through his gloriously soft hair.

"I'll help," He said pulling away slightly.

He suddenly kissed my temple then stood up and held out a hand.

I quickly grabbed it and followed his lead.

In no time the kitchen was once again spotless.

"I know I keep saying this but I do mean it, once I get on my feet I will pay you back for the pots!" I promised.

"Don't be ridiculous," He waved it off.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I really am so sorry,"

"Darlin' stop apologizing. It was an _accident_. Shit happens," He said throwing me a crooked smile.

Thanks to Edward, in no time the kitchen was cleaned and back to normal. The ruined pots were in the trashcan outside, as were the burnt pasta noodles and sauce.

Not once did Edward make me feel bad about what happened. The whole time we cleaned up he would just hold a normal conversation or make jokes at my expense but he was never plain mean to me.

It was actually...fun cleaning up.

Just being with Edward made anything fun.

"Alright darlin' let's go get ready to get some food," Edward smiled.

We both went upstairs to our rooms and began to get ready.

I searched through my bags for 15 minutes and couldn't find a thing. I had no idea how to appropriately dress myself to look cute for dinner.

Tears filled my eyes as I realized how hopeless I was.

After feeling sorry for myself I gave in and went to Edward for help.

I lightly knocked on his door and fiddled with my fingers while I waited.

When the door opened I quickly looked up and froze.

Edward stood there in all his glory. Black dress pants, black dress shoes, and no shirt.

His abbs were so prominent as was the V that lead down his waistband.

He was gorgeous.

Once I realized I was starring I quickly diverted my eyes and asked for what I needed.

"Uhm I'm having a hard time finding an outfit," I said quietly looking down at my hands. "Could you help me?" I asked.

I felt like such a baby.

I was 19 for Gods sake, I should be able to pick out my own clothes.

"Not a problem," He smiled before walking into my room.

He searched through the bags as I starred at the muscles in his back.

He was perfection.

"How about this?" He asked, pulling me out of my fantasy.

He held up an adorable black dress with a pink rose pattern on it and black ballet flats.

"You have amazing taste, Mr. Mason," I smiled, grabbing the items.

"They will be even more amazing on," He smirked before heading back to his room. I could feel the heat in my cheeks as I got dressed.

The top of the dress was tight but at the waist it flared out a bit and the shoes were cute and simple. I didn't even know what to do with my hair so I just left it down in curls to my waist.

Just as I was putting on my shoes there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I called.

"Ready?" Edward asked poking his head in. I nodded and stood up. He looked amazing as usual. Dressed in the same black dress pants with a dark green collared shirt tucked in, making his eyes pop even more.

"You..you look beautiful, darlin'," He said looking me up and down, making me so self conscious.

"Thank you," I blushed looking down, Edward was the only person who ever called me beautiful.

After getting our coats we were off.

"Where are we going?" I asked excited.

"Just a little Italian restaurant I love," He answered.

"I'm so excited," I beamed.

"Don't get too excited, its not a very fancy place," He chuckled.

"Oh I don't care! I've never been out to dinner before so I'm excited to experience it!"

A sad look covered Edwards face for a few seconds before he shook his head slightly, grabbed my hand off my lap and squeezed it.

"Hopefully it's a perfect first time," He grinned.

All that man did was smile.

The ride was taking forever and I began to fidget with my dress. I felt so out of my element.

"Whats wrong?"

"I feel like I look silly," I confessed giving up with the fabric.

"You don't, darlin'. I promise," He said looking over at me, releasing the full power of his eyes on me.

I smiled to myself, enjoying how he made me feel.

Even if it wasn't mutual.

We finally arrived at the restaurant and I was so relieved because I was starving!

After he parked the car Edward got out and came around to open my door for me. I smiled in thanks and waited for him to lead the way.

He placed his hand lightly, almost not touching, on my back and guided me to the front door, opening it for me as well.

"Milady," He smiled holding it open, I giggled and made my way into the restaurant.

"Table for two," Edward said to the hostess who just starred at him.

I guess she didn't understand what he was saying.

Maybe she didn't speak English?

Who knows, but Edward cleared his throat to get her attention and she then understood him.

"Ri-right this way sir," She smiled before leading us to a table.

Edward pulled my chair out for me then took his seat. The hostess just starred at him the whole time.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" She asked leaning in between us turning her whole body toward Edward.

"No," Edward said squinting his eyes at her.

I was so confused, wasn't she just being nice?

Once she left Edward rolled his eyes then looked at me and smiled.

"What are you in the mood for tonight, Bella?" He asked handing me a menu.

I just smiled and shrugged.

"What are you getting?" I asked quietly after we both took time to look over the menus.

Just as I asked a waiter came to our table.

"Hey my names James, I'll be your waiter tonight. Can I getcha something to drink?" He asked looking directly at me.

"Water, please," I answered, waiting for him to turn to Edward but he just continued to stare at me. It made me very uncomfortable and I began to squirm under his gaze.

That's when Edward cleared his throat again.

James reluctantly turned to Edward spitting a "What do you want" in the process.

"Heineken, thank you," He glared at James.

"Prick," Edward mumbled once he was gone.

I just let it go.

Men were so confusing!

We continued small talk until James came back with our drinks and proceeded to take our order.

"What would you like, pretty lady?" James smiled leaning toward me.

"A salad please," I mumbled shying away from him.

"And what kind of dressing would you like?" He asked winking.

"Uhm I dunno... Edward, what is a good dressing?" I asked having no idea what to say. I had no idea what was good.

He tore his glare away from James and gave me a soft smile.

"Ranch is my favorite," He answered.

"I'll have that then," I said looking toward James. He rolled his eyes and took Edwards.

I felt so awkward!

They were being so weird for no reason.

"Why just a salad, darlin'?"

"I'm not very hungry," I lied.

"If you say so..."

Our conversation was light and easy. I laughed almost the whole time because Edward came out with the most random things and I just enjoyed myself.

I felt like I was in a different life.

Once our food came we both dug in.

My salad was good and I could tell Edward was enjoying his meal as well.

He offered me some but I just stuck to my salad.

"You're more than welcome to order dessert but I have something planned for when we get back to the house," He smiled like a giddy child.

"I'll just wait for your surprise," I giggled.

After the bill was paid, much to my discomfort, and Edward sent about 50 more dirty looks James' way we made it out to the car, setting for home.

~OoOoO~

"Bella, baby, wake up," My angel cooed in my ear.

I lazily opened my eyes and smiled as I took in his green orbs right in front of me.

"We're home, sleepy head," He said before scooping me in his arms and kicking the car door shut.

I giggled at the sudden movement but buried myself into his chest as he carried me to the house.

I felt so small in his arms, they completely engulfed my body and they were like chains keeping me to him.

He somehow opened the front door with me still in his arms, much to my protest, and walked into the house.

He finally set me down on the kitchen counter.

"Snack time!" He exclaimed, grabbing items from the cabinets.

"What are we having?" I asked, loving his excitement.

"It's a surprise," He said giving me a crooked grin.

"Would you mind if I got a shower while you made our snacks?" I asked.

"You don't have to ask. Do whatever you please,"

I hopped off the counter and walked over to him.

"Thank you,"

I quickly kissed his cheek then ran upstairs before regretting what I did.

The shower didn't last long, I just needed to be refreshed and ready for bed.

Once I was all washed and smelled good again I got out, dressed in my jammies, and headed downstairs.

"Just on time," He announced as I walked in. "Wait right there,"

I stopped walking giving him a weird look.

He came over to me and put his hand over my eyes.

"Just trust me," He said softly in my ear before he began to guide me forward.

"I'm going to lift you onto the counter,"

I nodded before being picked up by the waist and seated back where I was before. I could feel Edward standing in front of me.

"Keep those eyes closed," I obeyed. He pushed my legs apart and stood in between them, my breathing hitched having him that close. I enjoyed it too much.

"This will be the best, most delicious, snack ever, I promise," He said before whatever it was touched my lips.

I hesitantly opened my mouth and waited.

"Bite," He said and I bit down on the hard snack.

It instantly went from hard to silky soft and sweet.

I was in heaven.

I could feel the sticky sweetness stick to my lips and chin as I chewed but I could care less.

I had never tasted something so amazing before.

I wanted to know what it was so I opened my eyes.

"How is it?"

"So good! I've never had that before," I said as he held it up for another bite.

I couldn't get over how good it was.

"What is that?!" I asked after swallowing.

"A s'mores! Its just gramcrackers, marshmallow, and chocolate melted together,"

"Well it's my new favorite thing," I said taking it from him and eating more. Once his hands were free he laid them on my thighs, careful not to get any chocolate or marshmallow on me, it was like he didn't even realize.

But I sure as hell did.

I held the s'mores toward his lips, trying to distract myself. He took a bite and we shared the rest of it, until there was one bit left.

"Mine," He said opening his mouth for me to put the last bite in.

"No way!" I said moving it away from him.

"Yes way!"

"No way!" I said putting the last bite in my mouth.

"Oh no you didn't," He said with wide eyes. I couldn't stop giggling as I chewed.

"Oh I did,"

"Fine, I'll just eat the leftovers on your face," He said before quickly attacking my face.

He literally licked my chin and the very corner of my lip!

I froze but only because I was in shock, good shock!

"I'm-I'm sorry," He stuttered pulling away.

I began to crack up, it was hot but so funny.

"Oh shush it and make us another," I smiled pushing his shoulder.

He rolled his eyes but got to work on our second s'more.

I felt so out of character but I felt like I was being my true self at the same time.

We took turns taking bites of the second s'more after Edward finished making it and that time I let him have the last bite.

Once we were finished both our faces were covered in marshmallow and chocolate.

Edward had a huge glob in the corner of his lips so I instantly grew some balls and swiped my finger against it and popped it in my mouth.

He laughed then did the same to me except instead of eating it he tapped the tip of my nose.

My eyes crossed trying to see the sticky marshmallow and he started laughing so hard, gripped my leg in the process to keep standing.

I was just in heaven all around.

"Shush it," I laughed sliding toward the edge of the counter to get off and wash my hands and face but Edward stood back up (still laughing) and our hips were flush against each other, as were our chests.

My breath hitched and I stopped moving.

My heart rate picked up at we starred into each other eyes.

I could feel his breath wash over my face, our lips were half an inch away from each other, and my hands braced his shoulders as his clutched my thighs.

It was the closest I'd ever been to a man and it was so foreign to me.

But I wasn't scared. I was... excited?

I liked it. I mean I was a little scared but only because it was new to me, I trusted Edward.

We both just starred at each other breathing heavily. Neither knowing what the hell to do next.

"Mo-movie before bed?" He whispered, not moving an inch. I nodded and our noses brushed, our lips a millimeter from touching.

The phone on the other side of the room began to shriek and our moment was shattered.

We both pulled away blinking and Edward hesitantly went to the phone.

"Hello?" He answered, still looking at me.

My face was the color of a tomato as I jumped from the counter and went to the sink to wash up.

"Tanya? Is everything alright?" Edward asked turning toward the wall.

_His girl. His princess._

I gave him his privacy and did my business before throwing out the trash, wiping down the counter, and going into the living room to wait for Edward.

After a few minutes Edward came rushing into the living room, looking a little panicked.

"Uhm Bella, we have a slight problem," He said just as the doorbell rung.

_Oh God._

_  
**FINALLY! Omg that took me forever to write. I've had major writers block. I had no idea where I wanted to go with this story, ideas I had in the past just weren't interesting to me anymore and I was just *blah* but I pushed through and I hope it was at least decent! **

**I do have one request, please review more! It gives me inspiration, I received 5 reviews on chapter 4 after posting 2 chapters in one night... Please guys I promise updates will be faster with more reviews! **

**Also, please give me some ideas of what you'd like to see happen in this story. Give me some ideas I can go off of so I don't have writers block anymore :)**

**Love you all!**

**~Karter **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey ya'll! Didn't expect to see me so soon, huh?! (; I had a hit of inspiration and had to get it out. I know it's not a very long chapter but I think it holds so much new and emotional info that it makes up for the shortness! **

**Thank you to **_**just4edward**_**, **_**ChloeJoMusic**_**, **_**Twilightgirls2001**_**, & **_**Jst27**_** for reviewing the last chapter! And also thank you to all who favored & followed both myself & the story! **

**But a huge thank you is in order to **_**Twilightgirls2001**_** for giving me some amazing ideas to help with my writers block that I've tied into this chapter! You are the best ever! & thank you to **_**Jst27**_** for giving me constructive criticism and praise for the story.**

***End of long intro!* Please enjoy lovies :)  
_**

"What's going on?" I asked panicked by his uneasiness.

Was his girlfriend here and he needed to get rid of me?

"I have a...a visitor that I was not aware was coming. She's really a sweet thing and won't be any danger but I just want to make sure you can handle it and won't be afraid," He said so quickly I almost missed it.

The doorbell rang again.

"It's quite urgent," He said with a pained look, restraining from getting the door to make sure I was alright.

"Answer the door, Edward. I'm fine," I said but my voice shook.

He looked unsure but went for the front door anyway.

I had no idea who was at the door, most likely someone named Tanya, so I quickly straightened out my clothing and tried to tame the mane I called hair.

I just stood there, having no idea what to do, as Edward opened the door.

"Jeezus, Edward, could you take any longer opening the door? You knew I was coming," A feminine voice sounded before a figure bursted through the door.

Edward just rolled his eyes and moved out of the way.

"Where is she?" Edward asked

_Who?_

"Still in the car," Tanya answered.

She still hadn't noticed me.

"What is going on Tanya? You're early," Edward said running his fingers through his hair.

"Things changed, Alec wants to leave earlier than we thought,"

Just then Tanya turned and saw me. I must have looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Who the hell are you?"

Tanya had wavy strawberry blonde hair, a supermodel figure, and crystal blue eyes that seemed familiar.

I opened my mouth slightly but no sound came out.

"Are you mute?" She asked after a few seconds. I quickly shut my mouth and looked to Edward.

Tanya followed my gaze.

"Well?" She asked Edward, giving him an annoyed look.

"She is my...friend," Edward finally answered.

"Do you always let your friends wear your clothes?" Tanya asked, annoyed.

"That is none of your business. Now go get her from the car, please." Edward said in a tone I would not want to piss off.

Tanya rolled her eyes, dropped a few luggage bags she had been holding, and retreated from the house.

"I will explain everything, Bella." He said giving me a sad look. "I promise,"

I just nodded, still having no idea what to say or do.

I could hear Tanya getting closer but there was another voice. It was higher, sweeter, tinier.

I think what I heard next was one of the biggest surprises in my life.

"Daddy!"

_Daddy? _

_Daddy?!_

Edward...Edward was a father.

I did NOT see that coming.

"Hey, princess!" Edward smiled as a tiny person ran right into Edwards waiting arms.

It was precious but also mind blowing.

"I missed you, Daddy," The little person said as Edward stood up with her still wrapped in his arms.

The little person was the same one I had seen in the pictures around the house. I had just assumed she was a way younger sibling of Edwards, never his child! She was even more adorable in person. Her eyes were a mix of Edward and Tanya's, her hair was the color of Edwards but texture of Tanya's, and her features were a mix of both; Edwards nose, Tanya's eye shape, Edwards lips, Tanya's cheekbones, Edwards jaw structure, etc.

She was a beautiful child.

"I missed you too, Lucy Goosey!" Edward said planting kisses all over the little girls face, making her squeal with delight, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Edward, I'm no longer comfortable leaving Lucy here with...her here," Tanya sneered, shooting dangers in my direction.

"Tanya, it is none of your concern who I have in my home. I trust Bella, which means I trust her around _my_ daughter," Edward said, defending me.

"Your daughter? Smooth Edward, real smooth. What is she a hooker your paying?" Tanya laughed.

My heart began to pick up and my stomach sank.

I was no hooker.

"Tanya that is enough!" Edward exclaimed causing bother Lucy and I to jump.

"Sorry," Edward said looking at the both of us. "But I will have none of that Tanya, do I ever say anything about Alec being around Lucy? Exactly, no. So you have no right to say anything about Bella. I have not brought a single women around Lucy her whole life, but haven't you brought at least 6 guys around in her 4 years?"

Tanya's face held no expression. She turned her head and just studied me.

"You always were one to help out charity cases," Tanya smirked after a few minutes.

Tears welled in my eyes but I blinked them back.

"Enough," Edward said in a deathly tone, his grip on Lucy tightened.

"You know he only pretends to care for sex in return, right?" Tanya laughed. "You're nothing but a piece of shit he wants to fuck then he'll throw you out,"

"That is enough, Tanya! Do not insult Bella and fill her head with your sick lies and _do not_ curse in front of my child," Edward exclaimed, making Lucy whimper. "Sorry, baby," Edward cooed.

"Tanya you need to leave," Edward said in a more tamed tone. "Lucy will be ready for you to pick her up in one week,"

With that Tanya sent me another smirk, kissed Lucy goodbye, and left. Not another word spoken.

_She didn't even tell her child she loves her._

"Bella... I-I'm" Edward stuttered.

"No no it's fine," I said I quickly wiped away the tears I didn't notice had fallen.

"No it's not,"

"Really it is," I said looking anywhere but him. "I'm tired, I'm going to get some sleep. Goodnight Edward," I said. "Goodnight, Lucy," I said quietly walking past them both toward the steps.

"Night night!" Lucy called waving her little hand.

After reaching the top of the steps I sprinted into my room, shut the door, dove onto the bed, and just cried.

Tanya was right.

Edward was being so nice just to get laid.

Why hadn't he told me about Lucy? I knew we weren't a couple or anything but I thought we were at least friends. Didn't friends share that kind of information with other friends? I knew Edward was too good to be true.

I cried for what felt like hours until finally there were no tears left and exhaustion sank in.

I knew I needed to leave.

_Very soon._

~OoOoO~

Once I woke up the next day I cried all over again because it all sank in again. After my tears stopped I just laid in the bed starring at the ceiling. I did not want to face Edward.

I could faintly hear the muffled squeals and words from Lucy followed by Edwards deep velvet voice.

_I trusted him and he let me down._

My thoughts were interrupted by a tiny knock on the door.

I took a deep breath, ready to face it all.

"Come in," I called. My voice was hoarse from sleep and all the crying.

The door creaked open and Lucy's adorable face popped in.

"We made you breakfast!" She squealed, clapping her hands before running and jumping onto the bed. I couldn't help but giggle at her cuteness.

I refused to look at Edward as he lurked next to the bed with a tray in his arms.

"What'd you make?" I asked Lucy who was about to burst with excitement.

"Pancakes!" She screamed and I laughed. "They are my favorite breakfast ev-er! Daddy makes the best pancakes and I eat them whenever I come over, sometimes they have blueberries sometimes they have chocolate chips sometimes they are just plain with strawberries and whipped cream!" She said all in one breath, one sentence.

She was the cutest thing ever.

"What do they have today?" I asked just wanting to hear her voice again.

"Chocolate Chips because they are my favorite and I knew you'd like them too because we are going to be best friends and best friends lllooooovvvveeee the same things!"

"Chocolate Chips? No way! Well you defiantly have to share them with me, Lucy," I said as Edward placed the tray on my lap.

"Really?" She asked, so excited.

"Well of course," I smiled handing her the fork after I cut them up.

We took turns sharing the food while Edward took a seat on the rocking chair next to the bed.

I knew he wanted to talk, I just wasn't in the mood.

I knew he did so much for me and I should just be grateful, and don't get me wrong I was! I just had to think, I felt betrayed.

Edward didn't say much, he just laughed at Lucy and I.

Lucy and I talked the whole time we ate, about everything.

Favorite Disney Princess, favorite color, favorite animal, favorite everything!

It was truly amazing being able to have such a simple conversation with such an innocent being.

She was so real. I didn't have to worry about her judging me, or being worried I'd say the wrong thing.

I had forgotten what innocence was.

But Lucy introduced it to me all over again.

She was showing me what it was like to actually live!

One thing I knew for sure, Lucy already owned my heart.

My damaged, messed up, unloved heart.

_  
**Awll Lucy Goosey is a doll! Two chapters in 3 days, yayyy :) Please tell me your thoughts! Review Review Review! **

**~Karter**


End file.
